wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/19
Przepowiednia Krzepickiego sprawdziła się o tyle, że nazajutrz w większości dzienników ukazały się wzmianki, lecz bardzo mgliste i powściągliwe, oraz komunikat oficjalny o uchwale komitetu ekonomicznego, ostro skomentowany przez prasę opozycyjną. Tegoż dnia Nikodem wraz z Krzepickim, który towarzyszył szefowi dla podkreślenia powagi chwili, złożył wizytę premierowi i wręczył mu prośbę o dymisję. Premier, zaskoczony tym i zdezorientowany, długo prosił Dyzmę, by nie zaostrzał sytuacji i dymisję cofnął. Ten jednak z całą stanowczością oświadczył, że postanowienie jego jest nieodwołalne. Zgodził się napełnienie swych funkcji do czasu nominacji następcy, lecz z naciskiem zapewnił premiera, ze absolutnie żadne okoliczności ani namowy nie zmienią tej decyzji. Gdy wychodził z pałacu Rady Ministrów, Nikodem został kilkakrotnie sfotografowany przez reporterów trzech redakcji, uprzedzonych przez Krzepickiego o zamierzonej dymisji. Odbyło się to tuż przed godziną pierwszą, a już o drugiej przyjechał do banku minister Jaszuński. Był zupełnie rozstrojony nerwowo, ręce trzęsły mu się jak galareta. Co kilka zdań powtarzał: — Na miły Bóg, pan tego nie zrobi! Przekładał, tłumaczył, namawiał, dowodził, że to niepatriotycznie, że dymisja ta wywoła popłoch w sferach gospodarczych, że zrodzą się niebezpieczne dla państwa wstrząsy natury politycznej, że może doprowadzić do rozłamów, które zachwieją gabinet. Apelował dalej do Dyzmy, jako do przyjaciela, który nie powinien jemu, Jaszuńskiemu, i innym podstawiać nogi. Dyzma nie zdążył jeszcze nic powiedzieć, gdy zameldowano ministra skarbu, tuż po nim przybył poseł Lewandowski, pułkownik Wareda, wiceminister Ulanicki, prezes Hirszman i książę Roztocki. Jednocześnie odezwał się telefon: prezesa Dyzmę wzywano do Zamku na godzinę piątą. Zmobilizowano wszystkich, by odwieść Nikodema od zamiaru ustąpienia. Za tę cenę godzono się nawet na zanulowanie uchwały komitetu ekonomicznego, lecz Dyzma był niewzruszony. — Nigdy swoich postanowień nie zmieniam. W poczekalni zebrał się tłum dziennikarzy. Wyszedł do nich na chwilę i powiedział: — Chcecie panowie wiedzieć, co jest? Otóż tak, podałem się do dymisji. — A z jakich powodów, panie prezesie? — Z powodów osobistych. To wszystko, co mogę panom powiedzieć. — Czy postanowienie pana prezesa jest nieodwołalne? — Marmur, żelazo, beton! Skinął głową i wyszedł. — To istotnie żelazny człowiek — rzekł jeden z dziennikarzy. — I mąąąądry polityk! — dorzucił drugi. — Już on wie, co robi! Poranna prasa aż jarzyła się od sensacyjnych tytułów. W sferach politycznych wrzało. Przewidywano dymisję ministra skarbu, nawet ustąpienie całego gabinetu. Oczywiście, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Krzepickiego, wyciągnięto sprawę komitetu ekonomicznego jako bezpośrednią przyczynę rezygnacji prezesa Dyzmy. Skądś wydostano jego deklarację, która zrobiła kolosalne wrażenie. Za wyjątkiem dzienników oficjalnych wszystkie stanęły po stronie Dyzmy, nie szczędząc superlatywów dla oceny jego wiedzy, rozumu i zalet charakteru. Przypomniano jego słówko z cyrku, podawano jego życiorys, no i fotografię z podpisem w rodzaju: Znakomity ekonomista, prezes Nikodem Dyzma, który uratował kraj od kryzysu gospodarczego, opuszcza w towarzystwie sekretarza osobistego, p. Z. Krzepickiego, pałac Rady Ministrów po wręczeniu swojej dymisji, będącej protestem wybitnego męża stanu przeciw samobójczej polityce gabinetu. Nawet te dzienniki opozycyjne, które od niedawna chętnie go atakowały, teraz wysoko podnosiły jego zalety, używając nazwiska prezesa Dyzmy do ataków na rząd. Nina z wypiekami na twarzy przeglądała stosy dzienników. Wzruszenie zatamowało jej oddech. Mój Boże! Przecie to jej Nikodem, jakiż on wielki! Czuła do siebie żal, że jakoś nie umiała pojąć jego wielkości. Była dumna. Sama prosiła go, by porzucił bank. Chciała go mieć przecie tylko dla siebie. Lecz teraz, gdy uświadomiła sobie, jaką olbrzymią stratę ponosi państwo, ukochana ojczyzna, zawstydziła się swoich egoistycznych pragnień, postanowiła prosić narzeczonego, by dymisję cofnął. Wybiegła do przedpokoju. Oczekiwała Nikodema zasępionego trudem decyzji, przejętego troską o losy państwa, starganego walką prywatnego zakochanego człowieka z mężem stanu, dźwigającym ciężar odpowiedzialności. Toteż wesoła mina Dyzmy wprowadziła ją w zdumienie, trwające póty, póki nie wytłumaczyła sobie, że Nikodem maskuje smutek uśmiechem, by jej nie martwić. Powitała go gorącymi pocałunkami i zaprowadziła do swego pokoju. Tu z całym poczuciem wielkości swej ofiary oznajmiła Nikodemowi, że gotowa jest wyrzec się Koborowa i zamieszkać w Warszawie, skoro tego dobro kraju wymaga. Może za rok znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie mógł zastąpić Nikodema na prezesurze banku i wówczas... — Nie ma o czym mówić — przerwał Nikodem — byłem na Zamku i dymisję przyjęto. — Ależ oni będą szczęśliwi, gdy pomimo to zostaniesz! — Wiadomo! — I kraj na tym zyska. — Pewno, że zyskałby, — Więc? — Nie znasz się, Nineczko, na polityce. Ja zrobiłem tak jak trzeba. A po drugie, zanadto kocham ciebie i chcę być przy tobie w Koborowie. Masz o to żal do mnie? Nina zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. — Kochany, kochany, jeżeli tylko... Zapukano do drzwi. Przyszła pani Przełęska. Nastąpiła cała seria zachwytów nad Dyzmą, zakończonych patetycznym westchnieniem: — Nawet nie wiesz, droga Ninuś nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak jesteś szczęśliwa, że taki człowiek znalazł się na twej drodze! Zaczęto omawiać sprawę ślubu. Nina oświadczyła, że pragnie, by ślub odbył się skromnie i cicho w koborowskim parafialnym kościółku, a później pojadą na całą wiosnę do Algieru czy Egiptu. Pani Przełęska akceptowała drugą część projektu. Natomiast wystąpiła opozycyjnie przeciw pierwszej. — Ależ, Ninuś, to nonsens chować się z tym ślubem. Więcej niż nonsens, to nietakt! — Cóż chcesz, ciociu, tatuś zawsze mówił, że siedemdziesiąt pięć procent kobiet nie ma taktu za grosz. Jestem tylko kobietą. — Sądzę — nie ustępowała pani Przełęska — że pan prezes absolutnie nie zgodzi się na twój zamiar. Jakże można?! Właśnie twój ślub musi odbyć się w Warszawie, z pompą, z licznym orszakiem. Żeby i przyjaciele twoi, i przyjaciele pana prezesa mogli być obecni. Mon Dieu! Hrabianka Ponimirska wychodzi za znakomitego męża stanu! Co tu jest do ukrywania?! Rozchorowałabym się, gdybyście inaczej postanowili. No, panie prezesie, apeluję do pańskiej decyzji! Nikodem wysunął dolną wargę i podniósł brwi. — I ja tak sobie myślę: czemu by nie w Warszawie? — Brawo, brawo — cieszyła się pani Przełęska — oto mądre słowo. Widzisz, Ninuś, wiedziałam, że pan prezes tak postanowi. Urządzi się później wielkie przyjęcie... Trudno, Ninuś, musisz się liczyć z tym, że twój narzeczony nie jest prywatnym człowiekiem... — Teraz jest — wtrąciła Nina. — Ach, teraz, teraz. Co znaczy teraz. Na mieście wszyscy mówią, że tylko patrzeć, a zostanie ministrem! — Eee... tam — machnął ręką Dyzma — nie trzeba przesadzać. Ale pani ma rację. Przyjęcie zrobi się. Nina potulnie zgodziła się. Skoro Nik tego sobie życzy, widocznie ma jakieś ukryte powody, których nie chce ujawnić, a ona od dawna zrezygnowała z prób przeniknięcia tej zamkniętej duszy, której zgłębić me umiała, a tylko swoim instynktem kobiecym czuła, że dusza ta jest niezłomna. — A co do tej podróży — zaczął Nikodem — to ja myślę, że lepiej me jechać. Nikodem zmarszczył czoło i potarł dłonie. Bał się jak ognia samej myśli wyjazdu za granicę, gdzie od razu ujawniłaby się jego nieznajomość obcych języków. Tymi strzępami niemiecczyzny, jakimi od biedy mógł się posługiwać, nie dałby sobie rady. — Czy pan prezes — słodko spytała pani Przełęska — uważa, że to niepatriotycznie w dzisiejszych czasach wozić pieniądze za granicę? Ależ wszyscy to robią! — Właśnie! Właśnie źle robią! Każdy grosz wywieziony za granicę to okradanie własnego kraju — zacytował hasło przeczytane niedawno na jakimś plakacie propagandowym. — Źle robią. — No, ale prezes tak zasłużony dla ojczyzny... — Tym bardziej! Ja muszę dawać dobry przykład innym. Nie, za granicę nie pojedziemy. Możemy podróżować po kraju. — Masz rację, Niku, byłam niemądra, gdy tamto mówiłam. Pojedziemy do Zakopanego, Krynicy, w Beskidy... Na progu stanął służący i zwrócił się do Niny: — Proszę jaśnie panienki, jakaś pani przyszła do jaśnie panienki. — Do mnie? Kto? — Nie chce powiedzieć nazwiska. Jest w salonie. — Przepraszam — powiedziała Nina — zobaczę, kto to taki. Przeszła przez jadalnię, buduar i otworzyła drzwi do salonu. Mimo woli krzyknęła. Przed nią stała Kasia. W krótkim, popielicowym futerku i w małym futrzanym kołpaczku, z papierosem w ustach — wyglądała jak smukły, młody chłopiec, który na chwilę włożył spódniczkę. — Dzień dobry, Nino — powiedziała tym tak dobrze znanym metalicznym altem. Ninie krew uderzyła do twarzy. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Niespodziewany przyjazd Kasi wprawił ją w wielkie zakłopotanie, bo przecie i radość jej sprawił. Mówiła innym i sobie samej, że zapomni, lecz teraz przekonała się, że pamięta. Jakżeby zapomnieć można! Pierwsza wiosna, pierwsze oszałamiające odkrycie rozkosznej tajemnicy, którą natura w niej zamknęła... — Nie przywitasz się ze mną? — Kasia zrobiła kilka kroków i stanęła tuż przy Ninie. — Może gniewasz się, że przyjechałam? Nina oprzytomniała. — Ależ nie, Kasiu, bynajmniej... Bardzo się cieszę. Kasia ujęła jej dłoń i delikatnie, lecz stanowczo przyciągnęła Ninę do siebie. — Nie, tak oficjalnie witać się z tobą nie potrafię. Otoczyła ramieniem szyję Niny i przywarła do jej ust. Stało się to tak nieoczekiwanie, że Nina nie miała czasu na odsunięcie się. Dopiero po chwili uwolniła się od uścisku i szepnęła z wyrzutem: — Kasiu!... Kasia patrzyła w jej oczy i odparła: — Daruj... Masz usta jeszcze świeższe i jeszcze bardziej soczyste niż dawniej... Nie poprosisz, bym usiadła?... — Ależ, Kasiu! — podsunęła jej fotel, sama zajęła drugi. Kasia wyjęła z kieszeni futra dużą złotą papierośnicę, zapaliła nowego papierosa i przyglądała się w milczeniu Ninie. — Dużo palisz — bąknęła Nina. — Nie pytasz mnie, skąd się tu wzięłam? — W Koborowie podano ci mój adres? — Nie, pisał do mnie pan Oskar Hell, któregoś poznała. — Aha! Biedny człowiek. — Dlaczego biedny? O ile wiem, jest bogaty i zupełnie z siebie zadowolony — zdziwiła się Kasia. — Nie wiem, czy słyszałaś — powiedziała Nina — on tu był aresztowany, oskarżony o szpiegostwo. Kasia wzruszyła ramionami. — Możliwe. Nic to mnie nie obchodzi. O tyle jestem mu wdzięczna, że dał mi garść wiadomości o tobie... Rozwodzisz się z tym starym łajdakiem? — Kasiu, jak możesz tak mówić o swoim własnym ojcu! — Dajmy spokój temu. Więc? Rozwodzisz się? — Tak, a właściwie już nie. Uzyskałam unieważnienie małżeństwa. — Bardzo mądrze zrobiłaś. Pisał mi Hell, że mój szanowny ojciec zostawił ci Koborowo. Doprawdy nie mogłam tego pojąć. Skąd to bydlę zdobyło się na tyle szlachetności. Ale mniejsza o to. Przyjechałam tu, by cię zabrać. Musisz pojechać ze mną. To ci świetnie zrobi. Teraz na Sycylii jest wiosna... Nina uśmiechnęła się blado. — Nie, Kasiu, nie mogę... — Tu niebo wisi nad głową jak groźba, tam jarzy się uśmiechem... — Za miesiąc mój ślub — powiedziała cicho Nina. Kasia zerwała się z miejsca i rozgniotła papierosa w popielniczce. — Aha, więc to prawda. Nina milczała. — O, wy nędzne niewolnice! Nie potraficie żyć bez jarzma, bez kieratu! Wychodzisz za tego Dyzmę? — Kocham go. — Psiakrew! — zaklęła Kasia. Gniotła rękawiczki. — Nino, Nino! — wybuchnęła nagle — ty nie możesz tego zrobić! Nino, czy ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co się ze mną dzieje? Czy nie masz już dla mnie iskierki uczucia?! Pomyśl, zastanów się!... — Nie męcz mnie, Kasiu, wiesz, jak bardzo cię lubię. Ale mówię ci... uważam za swój obowiązek powiedzieć, chcę być uczciwa... Przysięgłam jemu i sobie, że nigdy do ciebie nie wrócę... — Nino, błagam cię, odłóż ten ślub, zlituj się nade mną!... Na pół roku, na trzy miesiące... Może ci przyjdą refleksje, może dojdziesz do przekonania, że chcesz popełnić błąd! Nino, błagam cię, a nuż przyjdziesz do przeświadczenia, że on nie jest godzien ciebie... O nic nie proszę, tylko o zwłokę, o małą zwłokę!... Nina z uśmiechem zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. — Mylisz się, to ja nie jestem jego warta. Mało go znasz, zresztą siedzisz wciąż za granicą, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, czym on jest dla kraju i społeczeństwa, jaki to... — Ach, cóż on mnie obchodzi — przerwała Kasia. — Mnie chodzi tylko o ciebie, o twoje szczęście i o moje szczęście! Nino, Nino, błagam cię... Nino... Nino... Upadła na kolana, chwyciła ręce Niny i zaczęła okrywać je pocałunkami. — O krótką zwłokę... Błagam... — Kasiu, uspokój się, co ty robisz, Kasiu, opamiętaj się. W przyległym pokoju rozległy się kroki. Kasia ciężko podniosła się z podłogi. Leniwym ruchem wzięła rękawiczki. — Pójdę już. — Bądź zdrowa — powiedziała Nina — i nie myśl źle o mnie... Kasia w milczeniu skinęła głową. Stała chwilę, przyglądając się Ninie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Nikodem. Początkowo zdumienie odebrało mu mowę, lecz prędko odzyskał równowagę. Obie ręce wsunął w kieszenie spodni i zapytał burkliwym głosem: — Czego pani sobie życzy tutaj? Kasia zmierzyła go wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści. Dyzma spostrzegł bladość Niny. Domyślił się, że musiała tu zajść jakaś awantura, i opanowała go złość. — Pytam, czego pani chce od mojej narzeczonej? Co? — Ależ, Niku! — próbowała zmitygować go Nina. — Po co panią tu diabli znowu przynieśli? Ja nie życzę sobie widywać... Nie dokończył, gdyż Kasia wybuchnęła ostrym ironicznym śmiechem i odwróciła się doń plecami. Drzwi za nią trzasnęły głośno. — Czego ona chciała od ciebie? — zapytał po pauzie Nikodem. Nina rozpłakała się. Nie mógł się z nią dogadać i zły chodził po salonie, roztrącając meble. Nadeszła i pani Przełęska, lecz szybko wycofała się, sądząc, że trafiła na scenę zazdrości czy jakąś grubszą sprzeczkę narzeczonych. Dopiero po pewnym czasie Nina uspokoiła się, lecz nic nie chciała powiedzieć. Zapewniała tylko Nikodema, że może być pewny jej wierności i że Kasia nigdy więcej nie wróci. — Co ma piernik do wiatraka — łamał sobie głowę Dyzma — baby to doprawdy mają we łbie groch z kapustą. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy